


Superheroes and Villains!

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hero! Rhys, Jack kills Katagawa, Katagawa kidnaps Rhys, M/M, Stalker Katagawa, Villain! Jack, Worse villain! Katagawa, angst with happy ending, forced bj, good bj, some gore, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While chasing the Villain, Handsome Jack, superhero, Atlas gets kidnapped by Katagawa Jr.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Superheroes and Villains!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scp116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scp116/gifts).



Rhys glared up at Handsome Jack, the most prominent villain of the City of Pandora. The hostages were tied up and at his mercy. He laughed, egging Rhys on. “C’mon, Atlas! You’re slower today, I thought you were the hero?”

Grunting, Rhys stared at the bomb that was ticking to zero and then the hostages. The bomb would derail the train that was due any minute, killing more people than there were hostages. Handsome Jack wanted Rhys to choose. Save the train or save the hostages. One or the other.

It would be tight, but he would be able to save both.

And he did. He had. He had saved the lives of everyone. He huffed and puffed, smirking at Handsome Jack. Only, he wasn’t there.

“Fuck!” He ran after the man. Of course it had been a distraction! He ran down an alleyway, thinking about where Handsome Jack would have gone. What he’d wanted a distraction from.

He’d been so focused, he hadn’t seen the henchmen waiting and hadn’t heard the sound of a small rocket being shot at him. It hit him with a hard force, sending him into a building. Parts of it crashed around and on him. He lay there for a long moment, the pain radiating over him. He groaned and tried to breathe, but he was sure at least one rib was broken.

He heard faint laughter through the ringing in his ears. “Was that so hard? Did you see how easy it was to take down Atlas? I don't see why Handsome Jack is so incompetent. Go get him.”

Rhys gasped as he tried to stand up through the fallen bricks and beams. He needed to fight this. Rough hands tugged him from the rubble, sharp pieces tore through his suit and into his skin. He yelped and tried to yank away. He wasn’t a strong superhero, but he’d trained and could usually shake off henchmen. These men were strong, though, and gripped him harder. He tried to use his powers to shock them, but they did not work.

“Wondering why you’re so powerless right now?” the man asked.

Rhys’ focus blurred, but he recognized the man.

Katagawa grinned. “It wasn’t just a rocket. It had a special rig on it that temporarily takes your powers away.” He gripped Rhys’ chin. “You’re all mine now.”

* * *

Handsome Jack was disappointed that Atlas hadn’t tracked him down. He’d come to this city because of how intelligent the local hero was praised to be. And the claims were valid. True, he wasn’t as smart as Handsome Jack was, but he’d foiled ninety-five percent of his plans and that was enough to make things worthwhile.

Atlas challenged Handsome Jack. Jack had already destroyed a city and had found ruling over it boring. He wanted stimulation and that’s what Atlas gave him. And the fact that they’d been high school sweethearts made it all the more delicious.

He wasn’t sure if Atlas knew or not and didn’t care. But when he’d seen a new hero with the same powers as Rhys had hidden growing up, he’d known it was meant to be. There had always only been one person who’d stood up to Jack. How fitting that they’d found themselves on opposing sides.

But Atlas had not found him. He grinned and made his escape, taking the priceless technological item with him.

* * *

Rhys had never felt so weak. He was chained to a wall on a dirty mattress. He was starving and thirsty and his whole body ached. He’d tried and tried to get his powers to work, but they wouldn’t. They’d never failed him before. It hurt to breathe and hurt to move. He needed to find a way out.

The door opened and katagawa stepped through, lips curled upward. “Those bruises are looking beautiful.” Rhys winced as the man crouched over him. “What’s your answer? Will you give yourself to me?”

Rhys glared. “Fuck. Off!”

Katagawa sighed. “Another day of starvation it is then.” He laughed. “Well, almost. I’ll give you a little something.” He unzipped his pants and gripped Rhys’ hair. “Open wide for the only… Sustenance you’re going to get.” He shoved his cock into Rhys’ mouth. It grew hard quickly, almost choking him as Katagawa shoved it in fully. Rhys had gotten used to this, Katagawa trying to show his dominance with his unimpressive dick. Katagawa smirked. “You see, I’ve watched you since the beginning, Atlas, or, should I call you Rhys?” Rhys fought to get away, but Katagawa just maneuvered himself over Rhys, pinning his head into the ground. “You’re so intelligent and sexy, I just knew I needed to break you and make you mine. You’ve inspired me. I wouldn’t be who I am today if you didn’t exist.” He sighed happily. “I’ve waited this long, Rhys. I have all the patience in the world to watch you crumble piece by piece until you’re nothing. It’s going to be gorgeous.”

Fury welled up inside him. Normally, this fury sent electricity shooting from him, but nothing happened. He felt it was just under the surface and moments away from exploding from him, but nothing ever happened.

But he needed something to happen. He needed to escape. His lungs were on fire, the weight of Katagawa pressing on his broken body. It was only when the man lifted from him, wiping himself on Rhys’ cheek, that Rhys realized something was different.

His lungs still burned. His insides were still on fire. He glared at the back of Katagawa’s figure as he pulled himself together and left the room without a word.

His jaw ached, but not as much as Katagawa assumed it did. He’d played his struggling up so Katagawa would be satisfied with only mouth fucks. He was annoyed, though. If he was going to be taken advantage of, he wanted the asshole to at least have the size and body strength. He’d even pretended to choke more than he actually had been to give the asshole what he’d wanted.

The important thing was what was happening with his body. He moved slowly, gently feeling his body. He was feverish. It reminded him of when his powers first started to manifest. He'd just assumed it was a fever from his broken body, now he was wondering if it was something else.

He looked at his hand and focused on that heat. The unbearable heat that was making it hard to breathe. He tested it. He tried to move the heat to his hand. It took a long time, hours ticking by until he was beyond exhausted. Through heavy eyes he stared at his hand, limp in his lap. He was numb, the pain melding with his tired mind as everything was turning to static. It helped him picture the heat moving up his body and to his hand and to his great relief, he felt it move. As he slipped into sleep, he felt his hand grow extraordinarily hot and turn red.

He awoke sometime later, somewhat rested, but his head was dizzy with hunger. He tried to push past it and looked at his hand. It looked normal. The heat he’d felt was gone. He tried to think about it, to will it into existence. He’d felt scared and angry and trapped. He dwelled on those memories and let them fill his body. The heat began to glow like a dying fire given a fresh log. He tried to bring it to his hand again.

It was a slow process, but he was able to bring it to his hand and to the surface of his skin. He let out a small, pitiful laugh as fire ignited from his fingertips. He had another power. And this one was not hampered by whatever technology Katagawa had created.

He gripped the chains that bound him. It was still as slow, but slowly, the metal began to heat and grow molten. It did not burn him and now he wondered if this latent power was what had really kept him from being burnt all those times and not the electricity powers.

He gripped the chains that bound him. It was still as slow, but the metal eventually began to heat and grow molten. It did not burn him which made him wonder if this latent power was what really kept him from being burnt all those times and not the electricity powers.

He worked through all the chains and slowly, for the first time in who knew how long, he stood up. His ankle was fucked, but he could hobble enough. He went to the wall, grinning that it was wood. A normal house was an easy escape.

He pressed his hands to the wall and watched it ignite. It would be an advanced move, but he hoped he could do it just this one time. He tried to control the flames, reaching out to them and willing them to not spread, to stay and burn where he needed them to.

It worked. Not as well as he would have liked, but it burned through the wall and did not spread too far from the origin point. It had consumed half the wall by the time his hand reached the outside of the house. He watched it spread to the floor and stepped through it. His clothes caught fire, but once he was out, he patted them down and they disappeared.

He looked around him and found he was at the back of the house and no one was around. They were _that_ confident that he was under their control. He dared a smirk as he went to the fence and looked it over. It was iron, but if he’d been able to melt his chains, he could melt through this. His heart raced as time ticked by, and his chances of being caught got better and better. Panicked, he slipped through before there was a big enough hole and paid for it with his flesh.

He held in a scream and began his trek. He had to find a phone, had to find someone or somewhere that could help him. He thought of a hospital, but he couldn’t afford for people to discover what he really was and now that he’d unlocked this new power, he wasn’t certain he could control it. A name came to mind, but he refused. He wasn’t that desperate.

He found he was in a wealthy district, which was bad for hiding. He was too obviously fucked up to go unnoticed, but it was the evening, which was his only saving grace. He went slowly to the next house and found it empty.

Immediately, he reached out to the electrical systems. He felt the security system pulsing around him and almost cried. He opened the garage and started the car. It was fancier than he’d have liked, but it wouldn’t matter for long. He climbed in it, ignoring his want to ransack the place for food. He was still too close for it to be safe.

He pulled out onto the road and felt in his mind for the electrical gate that kept everyone here safe. It led him out and through the plush neighborhoods that followed. Hopefully he would be far enough away before they noticed he was gone.

He didn’t recognize anything until he got close to the city. The hum of the place eased him, but it was still extremely hard to concentrate. His head swam and his vision blurred, but he knew the city by heart and knew where a parking garage was. He pulled into it, tricking the gate to let him through. He found a spot and sat there.

He still couldn’t be that desperate, could he? Could he trust _him?_ He could feel his eyes growing weak. With his last strength, he felt his power stretch through the city, to the familiar feel he’d grown used to. He shouldn’t do this. It was too dangerous. But he did it anyway.

* * *

Jack stared at the monitors. Crime had spiked over the last three days. It could only mean one thing. Something had happened to Atlas. He’d scoured the street cams and had found where he’d disappeared to, but not what had happened. Visiting the site had yielded more questions and concerns than answers. There had been a fight and all electrical devices Jack had had on him had sputtered out at a certain radius. He’d tracked it to parts of a rocket.

Now he spent his time staring at the monitors, his employees going through everything to find Atlas. So far, however, nothing had popped up. Until a strange ping hit them. They could not account for where it had come from or what it was.

“Send it to my phone.” He left immediately for his car.

It led him to a parking garage and to an extremely fancy car. He stopped his car in front of it and got out. With a gun drawn, he approached it. It wasn’t a typical gun, but one he’d created. It never ran out of bullets and didn’t need to be lethal if he didn’t want it to be.

He had it set to stun. He could see there was someone in the front seat. He readied and he moved to get a full view of the person.

“No fucking way,” he breathed. He opened the door and holstered the gun. He stared at the limp corpse of Atlas bloodied and broken. He looked bad. Very bad. His breath stopped. Jack watched for any sign of life. He caught the barely visible rise of Atlas’ chest.

Quickly, he pulled Atlas out of the car, taking him in his arms. “Atlas,” he whispered. He brought him to the back seat of his car and laid him across. He smoothed the hair from his face, taking in the grime and bruises. _The chain around his neck._ “Rhys,” he whispered.

Rhys’ eyes fluttered open. He stared up at Jack, a whisper of a smile tipping his lips, until he frowned. “Ja-ack,” he croaked. “New power…”

He frowned. “What?”

Rhys mumbled again, his strength waning. “Fur…”

“Just get some rest, you’re safe. I promise.”

He moved to the driver’s seat and headed back to headquarters. He called the medical team. “I’m bringing in Atlas and he’s to be tended to with the utmost, flawless care. He’s going to need immediate attention and be ready for surprises, I don’t know what his powers do when he’s unconscious and he mentioned something about a new power before he passed out.” His second call was to inform everyone they would be in lock down. “Those with families or other important obligations are welcome to leave. You have twenty minutes to do so, you can finish whatever you’ve been working on when you come back.”

Jack pulled into the garage. The medical team were there, ready to roll Rhys away. Jack let them and checked to make sure everyone who needed to be out were. Then he locked down the facility. He went to his office and pulled up the camera and comms for the whole building.

“We have a guest. Atlas. We are to consider ourselves neutral until Atlas is able to leave on his own. There will be no sabotage or attacks. He is to be treated with the utmost respect until he’s better. I will be _very_ upset if I find out he’s been treated otherwise. You are not to leak what he looks like or his name if you find out what it is. This will lead to immediate termination.” He knew everyone he employed would follow these rules. “Now. We’re going to find who did this to him. We’re going to find them and we’re going to kill them. Start with the license plate I sent you and see what villains live near these owners. Find out what they’ve been up to in the last week. Keep me updated.”

He went to the medical wing. He supervised the team and what needed to happen with Rhys. He had broken ribs, deep cuts with infections and large amounts of blood loss.

They worked on him quickly and efficiently, but during the stitching process, Rhys came back to consciousness. He struggled and tried to get away from them. His temperature rose and Jack watched smoke begin rise from him.

He broke protocol. He stopped just watching and ran to Rhys, gripping his hand and turning his head to force him to look at Jack.

“Hey, look at me. Do you recognize me?”

His eyes fluttered wide and it took a long time for his eyes to focus on Jack’s features. His body eased when he finally did. “Jack?”

He nodded. “You’re safe here, I promise.”

He gripped Jack tightly before he slipped back into unconsciousness. Jack was pushed away and berated for touching the patient. He went without fuss, his eyes on Rhys the whole time. Rhys had known it was him. Probably since the beginning. Jack would have been disappointed otherwise. He let a faint smile brush his lips. Rhys had come to him for help and had been eased when they’d spoken. It was almost like all the time hadn’t passed.

The damage Rhys had suffered was immense. It took several hours to patch him up and set him up in a room. They started hydrating him and walked Jack through Rhys’ first meals. It would need to be small. His body had starved for three days, they would need to introduce food slowly, but he would recover within the next day.

Jack sat in Rhys’ room trying not to worry. Rhys had known about who Jack really was, but had never said anything during all their battles. Why hadn’t he exposed him? Why hadn’t Rhys said anything?

“Sir, we have a possible suspect.”

“I’m on my way.”

Jack stared at the man on the screen. “Who the fuck’s this asshole?” He looked like an asshole. Dark hair, sharp features. He looked young and spoiled.

“Katagawa Jr., sir. He’s been off grid for the last four days. He lives in the Azure Heights Community and his neighbors own the car Atlas was found in.”

“What do we know about him?”

“He’s an up and coming villain, deals with technology. Doubt he’s ever made one, but he’s rich enough to pay people to make it. He’s also rich enough to afford large paries and orgies, as well as pay off any rape charges, both men and women.”

Something hard began to grow in Jack’s stomach. It grew as he had them look up everyone with a complaint against him. Tall with short brown hair and remarkably like Rhys.

“Jeeze, what a creep. What does he do with those that don’t take his bribe?”

“They disappear. Atlas has been working on stopping him, but witnesses are hard to come by.”

“Atlas was trying to stop him. And Kata-loser is attacking anyone that looks like Atlas. Not much to go on if it wasn’t for his neighbors owning that car. What kind of tech has he created?”

The search was the last piece to the puzzle.

“It looks like he’s bragged about an electricity suppressing device.”

“Alright. Let’s go kill this piece of shit. I want him and everyone he employs dead. Understood?”

* * *

It was disgusting. Jack stared at the room Rhys had been trapped in. Chains were melted and part of the wall was burned with a Rhys-sized hole in it. The mattress was thin and bloodstained. He glared at Katagawa, who was bloodied and beaten next to him.

“So, this is where you had him? Torch it.” He dragged Katagawa away.

“No!” Katagawa reached for the men destroying Rhys’ room. He glared up at Jack. “What do _you_ care what happens to him!? You hate him the most out of everyone!”

“Boss, we found something you should see.”

“Bring him.”

Katagawa fought against them. “DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING! WE’RE ON THE SAME SIDE! Why does it matter what I do with Atlas!? YOU CAN’T DO THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?”

“A pathetic, puny freak.”

“PATHETIC!?”

They walked into a room with a lavish bed that had handcuffs dangling from four places on it. Mirrors lined the walls and ceiling. His men lead him into the walk in closet and to the back. The wall was covered with pictures of Atlas and Rhys. In his home or fighting bad guys. There were items he’d used nailed to the wall as well. Jack stared at all of it, at the obsession, at the intrusion into Rhys’ life.

“Burn it.”

“NO!”

Jack crouched behind Katagawa and forced him to watch them burn all the things he had of Rhys. “And I’m going to burn this house down with you in it.”

He pulled Katagawa from the closet as the flames spread up the wall. He threw him onto the floor and wrapped his strong hands around the creep’s neck. Katagawa flailed and pawed at Jack’s strong grip.

“I’m not a villain because I lack any moral compass. I’m a villain because there’s no hope of escape when I’ve lost my temper.” He watched the eyes grow wide and then cold as Katagawa’s body fell limp.

He spat on the corpse and stood. They set fire to the place and left. The tightness in his shoulders eased. He didn’t have to worry about what’s-his-face anymore. He could just focus on Rhys.

* * *

Rhys was not sure where he’d woken up. It was a far cry from the hell he’d been in, but it was still foreign. His body hurt and he tried to think of the last thing he could remember.

 _Katagawa._ Running away. But he was in a room and a bed and it didn’t look like a hospital. Panic began to swell inside him. He needed to escape. He needed to get away from that bastard. He looked at the needles in his arms and winced. He didn’t want to, but he needed to get out of here.

Before he could do anything, the door opened. He jumped, his eyes wide, ready to attack, but his breath left him. “Jack?” His voice was hoarse and unused.

The tall, gorgeous villain smiled at him with a plate of food in his hand. He had changed a lot in appearance from high school, but the presence he exuded never did. It had been the thing that had given him away. Rhys had remembered it immediately. And how much he’d missed it.

He smiled at Rhys, a soft smile he hadn’t seen Jack use in years. “Heya…” He paused as he considered something. “Atlas.”

Instantly, part of his fear was ebbing away. Jack was not using his real name. Already, the most famous villain was treating him with kindness. He blinked away the wetness flooding his eyes. He looked around to the room so as not to let Jack see how vulnerable he felt.

“They said to start slow with food for the next day, then after that, you can eat normally.”

His heart clenched as he realized how starved he was. He nodded. “I’ll remember that… Thank you for help-” his throat caught. “Thank you for saving me… I guess I’ll owe you one.” He had no reason to assume Jack would help him more than he already had. “If I can get some clothes, I’ll get out of your hair.”

Jack laughed. “You ain’t going anywhere, pumpkin. Not until you can actually run out of here without any problems.”

Rhys frowned. “I couldn’t do that.”

“Why? Cause I’m a villain? Or cause you’re worried of falling for me again?”

His heart tightened. He frowned. “Cause you’re a villain and I’m a hero.” Some hero he’d been the last few days. “Neither of us can be caught helping the other.”

“I don’t give a shit what people think, you’re not leaving this bed until the very private and professional doctor says you can.”

Rhys glared, his voice raising. “Dammit Jack!” Instantly, he regretted it. His lungs stabbed and burned and he lost his breath, heaving shallowly.

Jack set the plate down and took Rhys’ hand. “Short and shallow breaths. You have broken ribs.”

His touch was warm and comforting and very dangerous, but it helped him focus and he breathed like instructed. “‘S not my first broken rib…”

Jack’s touch tightened a little. “Then I shouldn’t have to tell you how to breathe.” He smirked.

Rhys huffed out a laugh. “One of them was from you.”

“Merely flirtin’, baby.”

That got a smile from him.

They were silent for a long while before Jack spoke. “He’s dead.”

Rhys saw the darkness behind those eyes and knew those words to be truer than true. He tried to suppress a sob and choked on it. He did not want his rival to see him like this. It was bad enough Jack had seen him broken and at his mercy. He didn’t know what parts of Jack had changed since high school and what had stayed.

Jack’s thumb smoothed over Rhys’ hand. “I’m so sorry, cupcake. I wish I could hold you.”

Rhys laughed. “Big Bad Handsome Jack holds Superhero Atlas while he cries like a baby.”

Jack was quiet, taking Rhys in. He grabbed the food and held it out to Rhys. “Here, you need to eat.”

Rhys stared at the piece of toast with peanut butter and a drizzle of honey on it. “You… You remembered…”

“There’s not a thing about you I could forget.”

His eyes flicked to Jack’s. A sadness only Rhys could see was locked away behind those eyes. He took a bite of toast. “I never fell out of love with you, Jack.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Then what the hell are we doing on opposite sides?”

“Flirting, remember?” Rhys smirked.

“Baby, you gotta join me, we could rule the world together.”

The toast was the best thing he’d ever eaten. It was as light as his heart felt. He loved when Jack called him baby. “Nah, I’m gonna need more convincing than that.”

A wry grin spread over Jack’s face. “I am a very patient man, sweetheart, and very persuasive. I’ll have you turning into a villain in no time.”

* * *

It was three weeks later and Rhys was finally able to get the stitches taken out. He was able to walk around for ten minutes without having to take a rest. He’d broken more ribs than he’d thought and they would heal at their own pace, which was frustrating. At least he had good company.

Jack was there almost everyday. They caught each other up on the ten years they’d been away from each other and now just enjoyed each other’s company. It was like no time had passed at all. Rhys had to contain his laughter so as not to mess his ribs up more and Jack got chewed out frequently for it. There was something glorious about a doctor berating the most feared man.

It was wonderful and yet…

Rhys still woke up from nightmares. Nightmares of choking and the weight of Katagawa on top of him. He woke up shaking and with the wretched feel of the man in him.

“You had another nightmare,” Jack said the moment they were alone.

Rhys sighed. “I can’t seem to get this particular one to go away. I can usually get them to.”

“If there’s a way I could help, let me know.” His hand went to the small of Rhys’ back. It was comforting and he leaned into it.

Rhys hesitated. “I don’t know if it’ll be too much to ask…”

“Try me.”

“I…” He tried to find the right words to say that didn’t sound insane. “I… I need to give you a blowjob.”

Jack’s brow rose, but he quickly made his face neutral. Rhys looked away before he could see the realization hit. He didn’t want to see pity or sadness on Jack’s face.

Pulling him close, Jack kissed his head. “I’m all yours Rhysie.”

He let out a shaking breath and smiled at the man. “Don’t let anyone hear you being un-villainous.”

Jack smirked. “No chance of that. They’ve all got loved ones, they know how it is.”

His heart pittered fast and he blinked. He hadn’t expected Jack to come out and say it just like that. He hesitated before pulling Jack into a kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys, kissing him fully. He melted, loving how each touch overpowered the ones from Katagawa.

His voice was a whisper. “I need you to fuck my mouth and make me swallow it and wipe the rest on my face, Jack.”

Jack’s breath caught, his grip tightening around Rhys, and for a moment, Rhys wanted to recoil and tell him to forget everything. His chest ached at the rejection. As he began to step away, Jack tugged him into a kiss. He pushed Rhys’ shoulders, forcing him to his knees.

Rhys unzipped him and pulled out Jack’s cock. “The worst thing about that asshole was how unimpressive he was.”

The man laughed. “Glad I could-” he hissed as Rhys took him all the way. He gripped Rhys hair with a rough hand and thrust into him. Jack was hard in seconds, filling Rhys’ mouth properly. Rhys’ hands gripped Jack’s strong thighs, feeling the muscles move as he thrust into Rhys. His cock pressed deep into his throat, threatening to choke him. He moaned at the thought of being properly choked.

He looked up at Jack through heavy lids. Jack groaned, tugging on Rhys’ hair. He pressed into Rhys, forcing him to take Jack to the base of his dick. Rhys gagged and choked, his nose pressed against Jack’s skin. His fingers dug into Jack, kneading him as Jack used him. His jaw ached as the large cock forced itself against his throat fast and rough. Jack lurched against him, making him choke hard as he came and Rhys was forced to swallow Jack’s cum.

He removed himself and wiped his glistening head over Rhys’ cheek. Rhys sat back on his knees and caught his breath. He closed his eyes and waited to feel the disgusting memory of Katagawa, but every time he was thrust back to Jack and the heat that settled in his own dick.

He smiled. “Thank you.”

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” Jack held his hand out to Rhys and led him to the bathroom. “That’s all pissant did to you, right?”

“Besides sit on my ribs, yeah.”

Jack nodded. “Good. I’d like to go a little further with you, but on our terms.” He moved Rhys to the sink and wetted a rag. Rhys leaned against the counter and Jack carefully wiped his face off. “I was thinking I could return the favor to you, but if you’d like to go even further, I’d love to have sex.”

Rhys nodded. “I’d like that a lot. All of it.”

“Good.” Jack kissed his jaw. “How is it?”

“Sore, which is how it should be.”

Jack kissed him.

“MMmm, what are we going to do after I leave?”

“I’m hoping to have you so in love with me, you never will.”

Rhys laughed. “The biggest hero and villain living together, that’s going to make it hard to keep your evil plots secret.”

“That’s why I plan to convert you to my side.” He led Rhys to the bed and had him lay down. “I got it all planned out, cupcake.” He pulled Rhys’ pants off and kissed up his thigh, biting roughly.

Rhys jumped and smiled. “I can’t wait to foil them.”

Jack laughed. “We’ll see now, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
